The Wrong One
by Ghosttail
Summary: Lisanna is being such a bitch to Lucy! She's rude, mean, and trying to steal Natsu! but thats not actually the kind Lisanna Lucy knows...right?
1. Chapter 1

The wrong one

WARNING: if you hate Lisanna, don't read. Obviously.

I'm a die-hard NaLu shipper, but since this story stars mostly Lisanna, Natsu and Lucy, there is going to be a least a little NaLi. But there'll probably be some NaLu soo…

I'm also a bit of a LuLi (lucyxlisanna, duh.) fan so if you don't like hinted yuri, well, you get the point by now.

DISCLAIMER (cause I didn't put it in my last story lol): I cannot draw manga well OR speak Japanese, so Fairy Tail belongs to the amazing King Of Trolls: Hiro Mashima.

Also I'm trying to make my stories longer and more interesting, so they'll take longer and some things may seem unnecessary.

This is getting long so last note: I know I made Natsu and Lucy end up dating in my last story (for all you who read it, and if you didn't and want to, it's called Shot By an Arrow) but in this one, they aren't. I don't feel like it. -shrug- romance isn't my strong point.

Chapter one: in which Lisanna isn't right.

It began when Lisanna approached her one morning, eyes narrowed and glinting mischievously. If Lucy had known, she would've noticed that the takeover's once light blue eyes were dark blue, almost navy.

"Hello, _Lucy_," she snipped coldly. Not coldly enough for her to notice. "Good morning Lisanna!" Lucy looked up from her open book, smiling at her. The book was a new series by a beginning author that Lucy had recently found.

Lisanna put on a thin smile. "Whatcha reading?" She leaned over the blonde's shoulder, pretending to look interested. "Its called Fallen! Oh, it's really good, and the writer is—" she never got to finish. Lisanna had bumped the table and spilled peach-lemonade all over the book.

"Oops," she sneered, not bothering to hide her grin. The Strauss snickered and sashayed off, laughing. Lucy stared after her, hurt and confused.

Levy sat down almost immediately, babbling on to jet about a story. "Morning Lu-chan! How is— oh! What happened to your book?" She gasped. Lucy grumbled, trying to wipe down the sticky book.

"Lisanna," she told her.

"Lisanna?" Levy echoed.

"Lisanna." Lucy repeated.

Levy looked skeptic. "That doesn't sound like Lisanna…" she looked nervous saying it, as if Lisanna would start to cry if she heard. "I know," Lucy sighed. "But it was."

Levy frowned at the orange pages Lucy was trying to dry. "It…doesn't look too bad…" that was a lie. An obvious lie. "Besides, can't you buy a new one?" She asked instead. Lucy shook her head. "No. I'm low on money." Her voice rose an octave. "I _liked_ this book!"

•••

Her day didn't get better. When she went to Natsu for a job, he apologized and told her that he was taking one with Lisanna (who stuck out her tongue at Lucy when his back was turned). "That's…ok…" she bit her tongue to stop disappointment from spilling out. Luckily, Erza came to her rescue with a mission.

As they sat on the train, Lucy skimmed over the request. _Simple enough_, she decided. _Just catch a these little monsters tormenting the village, that shouldn't take too long…_

They arrived at noon. After a brief meeting with the mayor, they set to work capturing the onliks (as Lucy found out they were called).

It was harder than they had assumed. The little creatures were easy to capture, but vicious and there were so _many_!

She spotted the leader: a bigger, bulkier red onlik with a purple jewel on the center of its forehead. It stuck out its tongue and ran off. Lucy gritted her teeth and charged after it.

Tired and panting, she finally cornered it in an alley. Being out of magic energy, she grabbed it by the ragged hair and began tying it up in her whip.

"I know what the problem is," it—she assumed it was female; the voice matched one—laughed. "And if you don't do anything, it'll only get worse."

"…Whut?" Lucy blinked at it. She shook her head and stared at the jewel. "Were you born with that?"

The onlik shook her head. "Stole it. Ain't it pretty?" Lucy nodded, then ripped it off her head like a sticker. "Sorry," she purred, inches from its face, "I should find the original owner."

Lucy's nose was bleeding when she met back up with Erza. "Did we get them all?" The older mage nodded slowly. "What happened?" She asked. "It _bit_ me!" the blonde complained. "It…bit you?"

"Yes!"

"…How?"

"I was trying to get a better look…" Lucy told her quietly. Erza didn't push it.

They hauled the onliks to the mayor, who would decide what to do with them. He paid them their reward, —which, for once, wasn't chopped in half— and they decided to find a hotel to stay in, since it was already dark. They would catch a train in the morning.

Lying in the bed beside Erza's, Lucy asked the question nagging her since the morning. "Erza…?" Erza turned sleepily. "Yes, Lucy?"

"Has Lisanna seemed…off, lately? Like, mean?"

The scarlet-haired mage frowned noticeably, even in the darkness. In the many years she had known the youngest Strauss, she had never come off as being mean or rude. That had been Mirajane. Lucy on the other hand, had not known Lisanna. Despite her close friendship with Natsu—Erza had truly worried about Lucy and Lisanna being rivals about this—they had grown very close when she had returned. So for Lucy to say there was something wrong, well, there might actually be a problem.

"Well…" she said slowly, thinking back. "She did call me fat when I was eating cake…" the redhead's eyes shot open. "Lucy! Am I fat? I must know!"

"…No Erza, you aren't." Lucy told her calmly. "Alright, I'm going to sleep. Good night." She turned over and grinned. So it wasn't just her! Lisanna was acting strange with everyone. Feeling a lot more relieved, Lucy let herself fall asleep.

The train was silent as they headed back, not filled with the usual moans of Natsu. Lucy's lap where his head usually was felt awfully light and cold. The jewel (a sharp fat diamond shaped one) felt heavy in her key holder, the only place it fit. _Who could that onlik have stolen it from?_ She wondered.

"We should do that again, just us two," Lucy smiled as they entered the guild. Erza nodded. "I agree. That was fun."

Natsu and Lisanna were waiting inside. "You finished fast," Lucy grinned at them. "We were done yesterday," Lisanna snapped back. Natsu nodded. "It was lonely at your house."

"YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE?"

After a Lucy Kick to the face, Natsu charged away to fight Gray, Erza following him closely with a look that wouldn't mean anything good for Natsu and Gray.

Lisanna turned to Lucy. "I know what you're doing," she hissed coldly. "So don't stick your prissy princess nose where it doesn't belong. _it's mine_."

"It…?" Lucy echoed, but Lisanna had stalked away.

First chapter is finished!

Wow, suspense, suspense.

This chapter is a bit short, I know, but I'm pretty sure I'm not good at making long first chapters.

School starts again soon, fml.

I should probably explain more about the jewel. It can easily fit in your hand, and size of a toonie (if you're Canadian like me. If not, about the size of an eyeball). Its lavender-purple with blue-ish swirls inside. It glows, but it's only noticeable at night. More info may be added later.

I was originally planning to make this about 10 chapters, like my other one, but now I want it to be long, so…

This story was thought up when I was thinking of how in lots of stories; Lisanna's a bitch to Lucy. I'm sorry if you like those stories, but I truly hate them. I prefer canon Lisanna. Y'know, the one from the show. That isn't a jerk. At all. And gets _along _with Lucy.

Anyway, I decided to join the two and this happened.

Also, don't expect quick updates, life's a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO chapter 2

I've just realized I'm dancing with fire by writing this story hah.

Whoops, oh well.

yea I decided to label my chapters

Ok apparently the biggest review subject I'm getting is _what pairing it is._ So maybe I should explain.

There isn't going to be any real pairings in this, only hinted ones. I'm not going to do a lot on NaLu or NaLi or whatever. I'm just writing an adventure. If y'all wanna complain or something, go ahead, I reallllly don't care, heh.

Ugh I always sound so pissed or tired or both when I write author's notes, but really, I can't be bothered to type all perky. (I'm really a happy nice person out of author's notes, believe me! ;^; )

I had extreeeeeeme writers block in this chapter T^T hopefully chapter 3 will be more exciting and easier to write.

* * *

** Chapter 2: in which Lucy isn't the only one noticing something wrong**

Deciding to keep her distance from Lisanna, Lucy hummed and tossed the jewel up and down in her hand. It seems to be very sensitive to heat. When Lucy caught it, it would be stone cold. By the time it left her hand, it would be the same temperature.

Natsu sat down beside her. "What's that?" Grabbing it away in mid-air, he examined it closely. Lucy pouted and snatched it back. "I got it on my mission with Erza," she told him. "I'm going to try to find the original owner."

"I would just keep it!" Natsu laughed. Lucy shook her head. "I'm going to put up signs around Mongolia. If no one claims it within a week, then I'll keep it," she said, rolling it around on the table. Her expression hardened. "Hey, Natsu?"

The pyro blinked. "Mm?"

"Have you noticed anything strange with lis—"

"Natssssuuuu!" Lisanna's voice rang through the room, hands cupped around her mouth. If Lucy had known, she would've seen the look Mirajane had just given her, one of pure confusion and slight worry—and not because of her call to the fire mage.

"Coming!" Natsu called back, jumping up. Lucy sighed and stared back at the jewel in front of her.

"Morning Lucy."

Looking up, Lucy laughed lightly at Gray as he sat down. "Morning to you, pantless."

"Gah! I _just_ had them on!"

Exploding with laughter, Lucy watched as gray hunted around for his missing pants, eventually finding them under a table two away from Lucy's. He sat down. Like Natsu, his first interest was the jewel. Unlike Natsu, he didn't snatch it away. Instead he asked, "Where'd you get it?"

"Mission with Erza. I'm trying to find the original owner. It's a really nice gem, I'm sure they want it back," Lucy explained. Gray nodded. "Cool, ok."

He coughed and looked down. "Yo…Lucy, have you noticed anything about Lisanna?"

His words were slow and hesitant, like Lucy's whenever she had tried to ask the same question. It caught her off guard all the same. "Yes! Yes. I have." Calming herself, Lucy nodded steadily. "Why, what have you noticed?"

Gray scratched the back of his head reluctantly. "Well, she's been really mean to a lot of people…it's weird." He glanced at the blonde. She nodded. "She has! Finally, someone on my side! Besides Erza, I guess."

Gray grunted something. "It's been happening for a while then?"

"Two days actually."

The ice mage frowned. "Well…maybe she's just sick or in a bad mood, but I'll help all I can to…figure this…out."

Lucy could've hugged him. "Thank you! No one really believes me, so…" she trailed off, rubbing her arm awkwardly. He nodded. "Yea, ok."

Natsu took this moment to angrily punch gray's face, sending him flying. Lucy blinked and wondered if he had broken his nose. Gray sat up equally as angry, blood gushing from a crooked nose. Lucy cocked her head sideways and went to tell Mirajane that Gray had to have his nose fixed _again_.

•••

Dusk was falling when Lucy walked home, her fingers rubbing along the jewel in her pocket. She decided to call it vermello, so she wouldn't have to say 'the jewel I found' all the time.

Flicking on the light, she set the vermello down on her night table and went to get a bath. When she came back, she turned off the light and crawled into bed.

Rolling over, Lucy blinked at the light illuminating her room. She rolled back over and stared at the vermello, which was glowing. Lucy squinted and picked it up. It didn't feel different. Lucy sighed, tucked it in her drawer and went back to sleep.

* * *

I had trouble naming the gem. The name is just purple in Galician, which sadly, I don't speak at all. Maybe I should learn it.

Other names were: Japanese-papuru, Italian-porpora, German-lila, Russian-fioletovyy, Greek-mov, And Irish-corcra.

Ok, I promise promise promise everything will get way more exciting next chapter. So hang in there!

It'll be faster too, I hope.

and longer.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO chapter 3

All right! Time to pump stuff up! Hopefully…

Oh my GOD have I been neglecting Happy this entire time? Nooo! Happy, I'm sorry!

This chapter took like 3 days wtf

* * *

Chapter 3: in which Natsu and Lisanna notice that there's something wrong.

"I got the last copy?" Lucy stared blankly at the bookstore clerk. He nodded, handing it to her. "It's selling fast, you're lucky," the man told her. Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Thanks," she said and headed out of the shop, towards the guild.

_So no one in the guild owns this jewel…_ Lucy thought, again rolling it around in her hand. _Ugh, and I didn't even find it in Mongolia! This is going to be so hard to track down the owner!_

She stepped inside and the first people to greet her were Natsu and Happy. "Morning!" The former swung his arm around her shoulder. Lucy had to smile at his bright grin stretched onto his face like nothing could dampen his happiness.

"Lets take a mission today," the pyromaniac told her when she had sat down with her book. Lucy blinked. "I just took one with Erza, and you just took one with Lisanna!" She reminded him. He shrugged. "So? I feel like working!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, nibbling on a fish.

Lucy laughed and waved down levy, who caught a look at her book and stopped her conversation with jet to come over. "So you decided to buy a new copy?" She dipped her head to the book. The blonde nodded. "I don't think I could have saved the other."

Levy grinned. "Yea, it's selling out, too. Fast." She picked it up and read the back. "I think I'll borrow it after you, it looks good."

"Really?" Lucy asked, taking it back. "Cool, ok. I'll read faster then." She opened it, scanning to find the page she had stopped on. There._ "Heizu, no, that can't be right! Heizu fyr…" his hollow voice trailed off, eyes wide. "I'm sorry Jake, I should've known you'd take it badly." She shook with each sentence, whether from fear or cold unknown. Suddenly, the sky rumbled and the sound of breaking glass was heard. Heizu gasped and her―_

"Lucy, could you do a job for me?"

Lucy put down the book to head over to Mirajane. "Sure, Mira! What is it?"

"I just need you to help clean some dishes. It's Elfman's day off and Lisanna disappeared somewhere." Mirajane smiled. "I'm running low. I would ask Natsu to help you but…" she shot a worrying glance at him and Lucy knew what she meant. Her teammate would break, not clean. Lucy laughed and got to work.

Wendy and Charla came to help her about halfway through, when Mirajane realized that the pile of dishes was getting _bigger_, not smaller. Charla couldn't do much―she got fur everywhere, to her dismay―but Wendy helped dry off the dishes.

Happy and Natsu came by later, and kept them busy with silly antics. Happy stayed near Charla the whole time. Charla didn't seem to mind, and―Lucy would _never _tell Happy―kept a close eye on the blue cat when he went somewhere else.

Finally Mirajane told them there were enough clean dishes and they could go. "Lucy," she called as Lucy was leaving. Her voice was low. "Can you keep an―" Lucy blinked. "Sorry, Mira, I can't hear you. What'd you say?" Mirajane shook her head. "Nothing, just thanks for helping."

"Oh. You're welcome. Say, where _is_ Lisanna?" Lucy looked around. Mirajane shrugged. "She was complaining about a headache and stepped outside. She's been gone awhile, though."

"She'll turn up," Lucy assured her and headed over to Natsu. "If you really want to, you can go pick a job for us to do."

Natsu jumped up, whooped and ran over to the mission board. He began scanning it furiously, happy right beside him. "Choose one with a big reward, Natsu!" He said. The pink haired mage nodded. "Of course! And a scary looking one, to terrify Lucy!" He snickered. Lucy deadpanned. "Is that so…?"

She joined them, looking for one herself. "Hmm…help an elderly with her chores for a week," she read out loud. Natsu grimaced. "Boring!" He grabbed it and quickly tacked it back on the board. "Natsu!" Lucy let out groan. He stuck out his tongue at her and she did the same.

"Are you guys taking another job already?"

Lucy looked up. "Hi Lisanna." She inched away from the white haired mage, tension and wariness clear. Natsu blinked. Weren't they…friends? If Lisanna took notice of this, she didn't show it. She picked a flyer off the board. "Save a cat from a tree. That seems easy enough for _you,_ Lucy," the takeover drawled.

Natsu snatched it back. "Actually, we're going to take this one." He pointed to a monster destroying one, ranked with 150,000 jewels as the reward. Happy nodded beside him.

"Shut up happy. Take some fish." Lisanna threw some across the room. Happy shot a look at Natsu, who nodded with stern look that meant _I'll deal with this_ and the exceed dove after it. She looked at flyer briefly. "Choose something easier, Natsu. Something _Lucy_ can do. So you won't do all the work. And won't destroy everything in the progress. What were the casualties for the last job you took? Five? Ten? 20?"

"Lisanna! Stop that! Natsu wouldn't kill anyone! You know that!" Lucy was almost yelling at her. Lisanna snapped her gaze around to Lucy and glared at her through narrowed eyes. Lucy noticed something was different besides her cold, hate filled stare. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

"And how do you know, Lucy? What if you're the one killing people? Bribing the witnesses to keep their mouth with the Heartfilia fortune? Or maybe…threatening to kill them if they squeal?"

Lucy stared at her. "Lisanna, you're going overboard. I wouldn't ever kill, you know that. I have no access to the fortune, and even if I did, it's gone. What is wrong with you?"

"Yea Lisanna, Lucy's a guild member. A friend. Have you forgotten?" Natsu was glaring at her sternly. Lisanna pushed him. "This isn't about you, dragon slayer! Why don't you go on your hopeless mission to find your _dad_?" She snapped. "Admit it! You know he's dead!" Lisanna turned to Lucy.

"But at least he has the hope huh? You know your dad is dead. Useless, orphan Lucy. The weak link of us all. Even Wendy towers above you. So you hide behind those tools. Those spirits." She snickered and pushed Lucy, making her trip and fall to the ground harshly. Lucy looked up, fighting back tears.

If she had known, she would've noticed―and she almost did―that when Lisanna hesitated, her eyes flickered between dark blue and light blue. Then they stayed light blue and Lisanna let out a wail, almost dropping to her knees. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This isn't me! I'm not doing this!" She cried, voice shaking.

Then she fled out the doors of the guild, stumbling in her haste to get away.

Lucy stared after her, shell-shocked. She looked at Natsu and saw that his expression was the same. He grabbed Lucy and pulled her up. "Pack some food. _Quick._ She won't stay in town. We're going after her."

Lucy nodded and rushed to the kitchen. "It's important," she told Mirajane when she asked why Lucy was raiding the kitchen. "It's about Lisanna."

Mirajane stopped asking questions.

Natsu was waiting at the door when Lucy arrived with a backpack of food. Happy was with him. He had watched Lisanna take off and come over as quickly as possible. "Lets go," she ordered, and they ran, following Lisanna's trail.

* * *

Shoooobedooooboop.

Ay, now you see. Lisanna ain't bad. I despise evil Lisanna. I've said that before, haven't I?

What can I say here? I should get back to my drawing before tumblr drags me back lol.

Yeaaaaa.

See y'all next chapter

Y'all. What a funny word. Just like my name in Esperanto.


	4. Chapter 4

TWO chapter 4  
Meh. Hello.  
I'm torn between adding an OC or not. I think I will. -shrugs- who knows. Tell me in reviews or something.

* * *

Chapter 4: in which natsu and Lucy chase after Lisanna

"Slow down natsu, I'm carrying all the food!"

Panting, Lucy added some speed to catch up to the hurrying dragon slayer. "It's no use," he grumbled, halting. "Her scent's gone already."

Lucy blinked in surprise. "Already? You can track smells for days though!" She pointed out. "Maybe it has something to do with…whatever's happened to her?" She sat down on a bench, rubbing her legs lightly. Natsu nodded. "I bet it's covering her scent on purpose," he decided. Happy nodded.

They were in the center of Mongolia, in the Regan park. Lisanna had been fast, too fast, and disappeared almost immediately. By the looks of it, she was heading east, towards the mountains. Lucy decided that she would first need a coat. And pants.

Natsu huffed and sat beside her. "No, but she could be hurt, or cold, or it could get worse or—"

"Stop, natsu." Lucy shook him gently. "I get it. I feel the same way." She looked at her feet sadly, letting her own worries drift away as thoughts. Happy was quiet, fluttering around them.

Lucy sighed. "Moping won't help, I guess. Eat a little snack and we'll keep going." She handed him an apple and went to look around. Scowling, the dragon slayer opened his mouth to speak. "Natsu," Lucy stopped him. "We need to save the food." He frowned slightly and bit into it.

Meanwhile, Lucy was waving down anyone she thought could have seen Lisanna. "Excuse me, have you seen a white haired girl come through here? About my size maybe?"

"No," was the usual reply. One woman scowled and ignored her, as if the name Lisanna was evil, leaving Lucy upset. Natsu grumbled at this. Lucy headed back to him, head low. "How hard is it to find her? Her scent ended here, right?" Natsu nodded and Lucy continued talking. "God, you'd think it'd be easy to notice a white haired girl run through here…"

"White haired?" A boy about 15 looked up. "I saw her."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Where?" She asked, before natsu could. The boy pointed to the sky, in the direction of the mountains. "Takeover mage, right? Because she turned into something resembling a bird and flew off. Pretty lopsidedly though, if you ask me."

Lucy glanced at natsu, excitement etched on her face. Natsu was the same. Finally, they had a lead on where Lisanna was going and what her condition was. "Thank you!" The blonde almost hugged the boy, but instead shook his hand rapidly. He nodded. "Welcome. You're fairy tail right? I'm going to join when I'm older."

"That sounds great!" Happy chirped before anyone could say anything. "An exceed!" The boy exclaimed. "Aye!" Said happy. "Can I have your fish?" The boy nodded. "Sure! What's your name?"

"I'm happy."

"Nice to meet you happy, I'm Shawn."

"Happy," Lucy hissed. Happy looked up. "We gotta go, remember?"

"Aye! Bye Shawn!"

"Bye happy!"

"Thanks Shawn!" Lucy called, as they headed down the road. Shawn waved and disappeared from view.

•••

"Why are we stopping at your house again?"

A bored looking natsu stared at the open window. Happy sat on his head. "Because, natsu, we now know we're heading into the mountains and I'm not going to be stuck without a jacket," Lucy told him, her voice drifting out the window. The pyro sighed. "Hurry up then!"

A little while (a long while, according to natsu) Lucy exited her house, wearing surprisingly warm looking pants and a unzipped jacket over her normal white-with-a-blue-heart shirt. "I'm ready," she told him. Happy rolled his eyes. "Lucy, you're really slow."

"I'm sorry my wardrobe is filled with clothes not fit for mountains!" Lucy snapped at him. "Apology accepted." Happy smiled.

"I wasn't apologizing!"

•••

It was much colder than Lucy remembered. Icy wind bit at her face and hands, which she pulled into her jacket. Natsu trudged on ahead, blinking through the fog. The snow was piling into her boots. "It's cold!" She complained. "Why don't you call that clock guy?" Natsu responded. "It's one of his off days…" the blonde sighed.

She glanced at her keys. She could call Virgo to make a tunnel, but to where? They could miss her by going underground.

Lucy's stomach grumbled. She looked around at the barren, rocky landscape. "Ah! Natsu! A cave! C'mon, I need to eat," she pointed, hopping up and down. More snow piled into her boots. She stopped hopping. Natsu glanced at happy, and happy glanced at Lucy's bag of food hungrily. He nodded. "Alright, we'll stop."

The cave was made of ice and rock. It was large, and surprising warm. Thick, bone-crushing icicles hung down, looking ready to kill whoever walked underneath. If Lucy had known, she would've remembered it as the cave she was trapped in, the first day she came to fairy tail.

They pulled sandwiches out of the bag, munching quietly. Lucy grabbed a blanket and sat on it. It was quiet in the cave, allowing every shuffle or movement to echo loudly through the tunnels. Natsu frowned slightly, finishing off the sandwich quickly. Happy was the only one not eating a sandwich, he had taken the fish. Finally the pyro spoke up. "It smells funny in here."

Lucy stopped chewing to shoot him a look. "What?" She sniffed. "I don't smell it."

Natsu frowned. "No, it smells like…hmm, I think there's two smells combining…" he stood up. "Lucy," he hissed, "pack up." She nodded and stuffed everything in her bag as a ear piercing howl broke out.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry the last chapter was so late! I was doing an animation for valentines and it was taking up all of my time! o^o; forgive me!

* * *

Chapter 5: in which Lucy and Natsu battle a snow wyvern.

Lucy shrieked and dove behind a boulder. Natsu and happy followed suit, as thundering footsteps echoed through the cave tunnels, gradually growing louder and louder, until they could feel the vibrations. _"That's _what you smelled?" Lucy hissed incredulously, staring unblinking at him.

The footsteps continued to grow; vibrations turning into waves that made the three bounce up and down. "No," replied Natsu. Bounce. "This smells a lot-" bounce. "-Different." He looked up as a wyvern entered, and howled again loudly. Lucy uttered a cry and hid behind him, shaking. Happy scoffed a 'scaredy' and sat on Natsu's head, who watched the wyvern.

"W-we'll just sneak around it, right Natsu?" Lucy chirped. She was sweating nervously. The dragon slayer shook his head. "Blocking the entrance. Going to have to fight it." Happy jumped off his head and Lucy groaned, as he jumped from their hiding spot, fists ablaze and eyes crackling with excitement. "Hey, you stupid dragon wannabe!"

The wyvern turned and snapped at Natsu, who jumped out of the way nimbly. He bonked its snout, which was lowered in an attempt to snatch him up. The wyvern bellowed in fury and stomped about, breaking the ice below it. It whipped around a wing and caught Natsu, sending him barreling into the wall. The impact left a dent as Natsu dropped to the ground, to the dismay of Lucy and Happy. Choking, he stood, coughing up a bit of blood. "Oh, now I'm getting fired up!" The fire on his fists blazed brighter, making the wyvern blink in confusion.

Natsu grabbed its leg. It burned the skin instantly, and wyvern screeched in anger, slamming its foot into the ground in an attempt to shake the mage off. Natsu gripped tighter, making his way up the leg to the back. He laughed, standing wobbly on the spine.

"Alright!" He chortled. "Lets get this done! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Lucy scrambled out, happy in her arms. "W-wait a sec! I want to help! _Open, gate of the bull! Taurus!_"

Natsu slammed his fist into the wyvern as Taurus appeared. The wyvern rolled over, crushing Natsu. "Taurus, help him!" Lucy pointed. "Of course, Miss Lucy! You look stunning right now!" He jumped onto the wyvern, with the battle cry of "fierce mooo-ve!" and got it right in the stomach. It jumped back to its feet, Natsu hanging on and looking frazzled and angry.

Ignoring Natsu still on it's back, the wyvern grabbed Taurus, chomping down on him before he could react. Taurus struggled, trying to get out of the wyvern's grasp. Lucy panicked. She knew it was herbivore wyvern, it wouldn't eat him, but it would hurt. The wyvern wasn't going to let go, and Taurus was too stubborn to try anything but get free.

"T-T-Taurus!" She gasped finally. "_Forced closure_!" Taurus disappeared into a stream of light, to the confusion of the wyvern. Natsu, looking a lot less frazzled and a lot angrier, took this to his advantage to slam the wyvern's head into the ground.

The wyvern wobbled around, looking dazed and about to pass out. It roared a last time, and lashed its tail out as a last defense. Natsu jumped up to avoid it. "Alright! Lets go!" He stopped, picking up on a gasp then a scream, and turned to see Lucy slam into the ground at full speed with a deafening crack.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

Lucy looked around, but couldn't find who was calling. "Lucy, Lucy! Come here Lucy!" The voice was soft and caring. Lucy tried to run to it, but her legs were rooted to the spot. "Mother?" She called back. "Mom! Where are you? I'm stuck!"

A sucking sound drew her attention away; she looked at her feet. A murky blueish purple was pulling her down, eating at her legs. She watched, terrified, until her head submerged.

She was floating. The air around her was the same dull murky blue purple, with little floating lights everywhere. "Lucy,"

The voice again. It was higher pitched this time. A figure came into view, seemingly walking on the air. Lucy turned. The voice was familiar; the figure was clouded and darkened until it appeared as only a shadow of a female. It was wearing a long flowing dress, despite the lack of wind. "Um…hello?" Lucy called out. Her voice also sounded different.

"Thank you," the figure replied. It stopped, looking up at her. Lucy assumed it was, anyway. "For what?"

It didn't answer her question, just kept talking. "The vermello. Use it. Please. There isn't much time. This is the only way I can contact you. This…this is only just beginning."

Lucy blanched. "What do you mean?

The figure's mouth moved, but Lucy couldn't hear the words. Everything was blurring, blurring…

"Natsu…is Lucy going to be ok?"

"Of course happy! She's survived many falls! Remember when she jumped from the phantom lord tower?"

"Natsu…you caught her."

"Right, right. What about the infinity clock arc?"

"Again, you caught her…what's an arc?"

"I'm not sure."

Lucy groaned inwardly, slowly coming to her senses. Everything hurt too much to move. And her head…her head hurt the most, she must've landed on it. Something was covering her body, which she guessed was the blanket. Her head felt sticky…was she bleeding? Straining, she lifted her heavy eyelids.

Natsu and happy were staring down at her. Happy smiled. "Lucy's alive, Natsu! Look!" Natsu blinked down at her. "How do you feel?" He asked loudly. Lucy winced. "My head is throbbing. Please kindly shut up." She sat up, but Natsu pushed her down. "You need to rest," he said calmly. "Go back to sleep."

She did as he said.

The second time Lucy awoke, it was because Natsu was replacing her bandages. "Thank you," she managed to mutter and sit up. She still felt weak, but not as weak as before, and her head had stopped hurting. "Here, eat," he handed her some food. She gulped it down quickly, starving. Happy laughed. "I guess Natsu's not the only one who gobbles down food."

"How long has it been?" The blonde asked after she finished. Natsu glanced at the icy ceiling. "A day, probably." He was sitting across from her; the backpack sprawled on the ground. "The wyvern?" Lucy asked, wincing at the hours that they lost. That she made them loose. "Finding another cave," Natsu cackled, looking pleased. Happy nodded happily beside him.

Lucy laughed with them, the dream slowly fading from her mind. If she had known, she would've realized the figure was not a young version of her mother as she had guessed, but a broken Lisanna, waiting patiently to be rescued, and fighting her own battle.

Half a day and night later, Lucy woke Natsu and happy, early in the morning. Natsu groaned angrily and swatted her away. "No Lucy, I wanna sleep…"

Lucy kicked him. "Lisanna, Natsu! Have you forgotten? She could be hurt, or freezing. This cave isn't a sauna. Good hell Natsu, she could be―"

Natsu jumped up. "Don't. Finish. That." He hissed, picking up happy and dumping the snoozing ball of fur in the backpack, which he slung over his shoulder. "Where should we head?" Lucy asked hesitantly. Natsu shrugged. "I dunno. This cave is big, maybe here?"

Lucy frowned. "Would she hide in a cave? It is the safest place…but slightly easy to be found, or to get lost in." She looked to the entrance. "There would be tracks… I'm going to check, Natsu, wait here." Natsu waited as Lucy peered out of the cave, eyes scanning around quickly. "No tracks…flying? By now, she'd be drained of magic, I'm starting to be…but how get past the wyvern…?"

"Fly," Natsu noted from afar, arms crossed. "She may not be able to hold the form to get out, but she could fly over the wyvern, down a tunnel and into a unreachable crevice…at least for anything bigger than a human."

Lucy looked back, surprised. She remembered his dragon ears and nodded in agreement. "You may be right…"

Natsu laughed dryly. "I know I am. She used to do that when we play hide and seek. Bugged the crap out of me."

Lucy chuckled and headed back to him. "So, shouldn't you be able to smell her? You never mentioned being able to."

"The thing is, those two scents, one was hers. It's been jumbled up with something but I'm sure of it now." Natsu turned away, trudging down the cave. Scampering away from the entrance, Lucy followed, waving to happy. "We're finding Lisanna!" She called. Happy darted over. "Really? Great!" He followed around the two happily. Lucy chuckled and followed Natsu, who took a sniff and pointed down a narrow tunnel. "This way."

It grew steadily darker, the only sounds being the plinks of melting ice and the trio's footsteps thumping along. The tunnel broke into two, the mouth seeming to gobble up everything that entered. Natsu sniffed the air. "We have to split up," he grumbled. Lucy frowned in obvious annoyance. "Can't you smell her?"

Natsu shook his head. "It's coming from all directions! We'll be quick, I promise. I'll go right. Come on happy." Without giving Lucy a second choice, they disappeared into the dark tunnel.

The blonde gulped quickly and without giving herself a second chance, charged down the tunnel, heart pounding.

"Lisanna!"

"Lisannnnaaaaa!"

Lucy groaned, glancing around. It was getting colder with every step, something that worried her greatly. "Lisanna! Come out! It's me! Lucy! Please?" She stopped briefly; scanning the walls for any crevices the take-over may have crawled into. _Like an animal ready to die, _Lucy thought bitterly. This only hardened her resolve to find Lisanna. She stomped off, eyes unyielding.

Natsu looked around. "Lisanna! Get out here, Lisanna! Dammit, I'm not losing you again…"

Happy watched from above. He dove in and out of crevices, calling desperately. "Natsu, what if we can't find her?" He looked down, eyes prickling with tears. Natsu scoffed. "Then Lucy will."

Happy shook his head. "You know that's not what I mean! I mean, what if Lucy doesn't find her either? Her scent is trailing away Natsu, I can't smell it like I could when we split up." He was almost crying, teardrops threatening to spill over. Natsu glared at him. "That won't happen. We won't give up until we find her. We never give up! Got it, happy? Never!"

His battle cry echoed loudly as he charged through the tunnel.

Lucy could see her breath. It startled her. The air was still, but her toes burned coldly, in a way the celestial mage wouldn't have thought possible. She knew they would go numb. She wanted nothing but to go back to where it wasn't cold and dark. To where the air wasn't a dagger to the throat if she sucked in too hard. It was unbearable just to move her fingers out of the blanket. She was glad for the extra layers, as they really helped. Not that she could notice now but…

She clumped along, eyes growing slow. She should be searching. But it was so cold…it hurt so much…

Did she just whimper? Lucy bolted upright. She didn't really whimper ever, but maybe the cold―

No, there it was again. A whimper. Lucy gasped and looked around. Below her, near the ground, was a crevice just big enough for a smallish medium girl to fit in. Lucy dropped to her knees, discarding her blanket. She stuck her head inside, looking about wildly. A figure huddled at the back, shivering constantly. Lucy's eyes widened. "_Lisanna!_"

* * *

I was grounded this week, my apologizes. No oc in this story, though I'm planning one with the oc(s) as the main focus. Yay. And I'm doing a marathon of fairy tail because the anime comes out in April! Isn't that great? ^^ Though if you read the manga like me, you know that one part with Lucy is going to be very sad…

It's 11:30 and I'm tired. Good night.


End file.
